


The Other Side Of Paradise

by S0uk_Eye



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Himiko Yumeno, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Gokuhara Gonta - Freeform, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Hoshi Ryoma, Pre-Game Iruma Miu, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Pre-Game Tojo Kirumi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, anyways hello danganronpa fandom 😀🕶🤏, hes also a kyoko kinnie but we all know that, himiko’s always tired, i may regret writing this, let her sleep damn 🙄🤚, shuichi’s the self proclaimed #1 danganronpa fan, tsumugi’s a junko kinnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0uk_Eye/pseuds/S0uk_Eye
Summary: Everything seems boring in their world, but for some reason, seeing a group of 16 teenagers that are about their age fight for their lives from a deranged mastermind and a robotic bear makes life seem less boring. Aka: a pregame fanfic lmao
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really wrote this instead of doing my missing work but whateva 🙄🤚‼️
> 
> Also ‼️⚠️ TW // SELF HARM REFERENCE BUT ITS MORE LIKE AN EXAGGERATION TYPE IF THAT MAKES SENSE ⚠️‼️

Rantaro’s POV:

I sat on my bed and watched the 11th episode of DRV1. It was Trial 4 and they were still trying to figure out who killed the Ultimate Track Star. I originally planned to watch it yesterday but I had homework to do. Suddenly I heard a knock. 

“What is it?” I said. 

My younger sister came in and told me “Kaede and Shuichi are at the door.” 

With that, I turned off my TV, grabbed my bookbag and my phone and walked downstairs. I was about to head out the door to meet my friends when the maid, stopped me.

“Wait a second Rantaro,” she turned to my dad “Master Amami, don’t you want to say goodbye to your son?”

He turned around look at me for a second before turning back around and waving goodbye to me.

“Bye dad.” And I finally headed out the door.

I saw Kaede nudge Shuichi in the arm, making him look up at me “God, finally he’s out here! What took you so long” Kaede exclaimed, we started walking

“My maid wanted my dad to say goodbye before I went to school”

“Ugh again? Why does she always do that?”

“I think she wants him to pay attention to everyone more. He’s always on his computer for some reason.”

“What do you think he’s doing on there?” Shuichi asked.

“I don’t know something boring, like businesses. Or maybe he’s doing something gross like talking to old german women on some weird website.”

“Ew why the hell would be doing that?”

“I have no idea but it seems like something he would do.”  
//  
We continued walking until we reached Kokichi’s house. We rang his doorbell and waited for a response.

We heard him say “JUST A MINUTE!” with a bunch of shuffling in the background.

He finally came out his house, looking like a mess. “Sorry, I lost my shoes...” He said.  
“Your shoes are on the wrong foot” Shuichi pointed out. “OH GODDAMMIT-“ //  
We continue to walk towards school. “So how are we feeling about episode 11?” Shuichi said breaking the silence.

“Ugh are they still on the death of the Track Star? God it’s so obvious it’s the Ultimate Lumberjack. The buff characters always die in the 4th trial. The lumberjack is the most buff one there!” Kaede interjected

“What if they switch it up this season?” Kokichi said

“Trust me Kokichi they won’t. It’s like that every season.”

“No I’m with Kokichi here,” Shuichi said “it’s a possibility they could switch it up.”

“No way. It would throw off the balance of danganronpa. Plus, why switch it up now? They could’ve done that 36 seasons ago.”

Kaede had a point. If they suddenly went “hey so the buff one doesn’t die!” do you know how much that would throw people off? How much the fans would outrage? Hell, it would possibly even start an entire fucking riot. 

“Rantaro, what do you think? Who’s gonna be the blackened?” Kaede said, interrupting my thoughts.

“Um what are the options?”

“Well, I texted Korekiyo, he said it’s the American exchange student, the Ultimate Skater. Kokichi and Shuichi think it’s the protagonist of all people. And I said it’s the Ultimate Lumberjack since the buff one always dies in the 4th Trial.” 

“Um, I’m with Kaede. That would throw everyone off. It’s definitely him. And there’s no way it’s the protagonist. They never kill anyone and they’re never executed. And if they did we would never know.” I said.

“What about Makoto?” Kokichi asked

“Makoto doesn’t count.”

“Fine than let’s take a vote! Whoever wins gets whatever they want from the loser!” Shuichi yelled.

“Ok then. Watch me and Rantaro win the bet. I expect a Super Danganronpa 2 Poster and two scoops of ice cream soon~” Kaede said in sing-song like voice.

“Yeah and I expect that stuffed animal we saw in the claw machine the other day.” I said

“You mean the avacado? Really Rantaro?” Kokichi groaned

“Uh, yes really.”

We continued to talk until we reached school.

Kokichi’s POV:

We finally reached school. Rantaro opened the doors and I was immediately bombarded with what seemed like thousands of student’s talking.

“Hey Kork! Why didn’t you walk with us today dude?” Kaede whined 

“Meh, I forgot. I’ll walk with you guys tomorrow.” 

“You better! Anyway let me tell you about the bet we made while you were gone!”

She told him about the bet we previously made as we walked to class. God we’ve been walking for who knows how long. Thank goodness class is just around the corner. I sighed in relief. I’ll finally be able to sit down! 

I was relieved up until Kaede and Korekiyo suddenly stopped. I looked up and of course it’s fucking Kaito. I’ve never wanted to slam my head in a door more than ever.

“Hey guys Where y’all heading to?!” He greeted us (obviously not in a kind way), ruffling Kaede’s hair, which obviously got a negative reaction from her.

“We’re just trying to go to class Momota.” Rantaro said

“As in the same class as you? Shouldn’t you be going in the same direction as us?” Korekiyo said.

“Meh we’ll see. Just wanted to say hi to my favorite people.” He put on a fake smile and waved to us as he ran off.

“Bye!” He said laughing.

“God he makes me want to stab myself sometimes.” Kaede said.

I couldn’t agree with her more.  
//  
We opened the class door and (most) of classmates greeted us in some way. 

We went to our seats and I started to look around.

Tenko was busy talking to Miu, Kiibo and Angie while Himiko was asleep. Gonta and Ryoma were talking about that one comic Ryoma liked. That one american comic with that orange cat and his owner or something.

Tsumugi was absorbed a manga. It was different than the manga she was reading last week, but she does read relatively fast. Maki was showing Kirumi something on her phone that made her laugh.

I just wanted class to start so I could get this day over with, but class can’t really start without the teacher.

Just as I finished that thought, my teacher, Ms. Fujikawa came in, looking like a complete mess. She tried to close the door but Momota ran through it just in time. He took his seat in the back. My teacher sighed as she walked to the front center of the class 

//AN: so ofc i’m not japanese. i don’t really know how japanese students greet their teachers or how teachers greet their students so i’ll have to skip that part. i tried to do some research but i don’t know if it’s accurate :/ sorry if i offend anyone. Also I have no idea if Fujikawa is a Japanese surname so please correct me if it’s not i don’t want to be offensive//

“So how was everyone’s weekend?” Ms. Fujikawa asked.

Shuichi’s POV:

I was too busy drawing Kyoko fanart to even react to anyone’s weekend. Even if it did sound exciting I really didn’t care. 

“What about you Shiuichi? How was your weekend?” Ms. Fujikawa asked me

I lifted my head up, “Oh um, it was okay. I just watched Danganronpa and-“

“Ugh again?! Is that all you do, watch Danganronpa?!” Momota said from behind me. I turned around to meet his eyes. I was about to respond to him but Maki interrupted me before I could say anything.

“Oh please Kaito, don’t act like you don’t watch it. Literally everyone does.”

“Fuck off Maki, you know that’s a lie. Why would I even want to watch something Saihara watches?”

“Ok that’s enough. Kaito please watch your language.” Ms. Fujikawa said before anything elevated. “Anyways, let’s begin with the lesson for today.”

I go back to drawing. I swear Momota doesn’t know true TV even if it hit him.


	2. Teenage Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korekiyo and rantaro passing notes, what will they talk about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterms and missing assignments, am i right guys ‼️

KOREKIYO’S POV:

Class goes by so slow. I can feel the boredom radiating from all of my classmates. Suddenly, I see a hand reach towards me and put a price of paper on my desk. It’s folded into an almost perfect square. I opened it to see Rantaro’s handwriting accompanied by a couple of his doodles

‘this class is so boringg, i wish i skipped when i had the chance’  
~rantaro

I click my pen and write back. I hand him the piece of paper

‘I know. And Momota’s only making it drag on longer.’  
-Korekiyo

‘i know right. how many questions could one man have?’

We trade back and forth again and again, making time pass by faster.

//AN: all lowercase is rantaro, all uppercase is korekiyo//

‘is yumeno ever gonna wake up?’

‘You already know the answer to that. Not unless they really want to or if Chabashira wakes them up.’

‘i don’t blame them’

‘Exactly. I’d fall asleep too if I didn’t care that much about grades.’

‘well according to chabashira, they get good grades. probably due to kiibo helping them but whatever.’

‘I mean I’ve seen them work before. They seem like they work hard when they want to.’

//AN: uh so i don’t know how else to transition to the next scene so :p let’s all pretend they’re like gossiping until the end of class//

Class finally ended after all. I walked with Rantaro to the next class.

“Are you really heading to class?”

“Nope.”

“Where would you be going then?”

“The rooftop of course, and you’re coming with me!”

I sigh, “God, you really want to be a manga protagonist don’t you Rantaro?”

“Shut up!” He said, punching my arm playfully. “Let’s just go already!”

Rantaro grabbed my arm and dragged me to the rooftop.

Kaito’s POV:

Usually, I’d follow Maki on her way to class but following Shinguji and Amami is much more interesting to me. So I followed them up to the rooftop, trying not to make it too obvious that I was following them.

They— or really we, made it to the rooftop. I saw Shinguji and Amami take a seat so I peaked over an electrical box to see them. I listened in to their conversation, but I could only hear certain parts.

“So about trial 4, do you really think it’s the American that did it?” Amami asked

“No but I hope it is him. I can’t stand him. How did he even get that far in the game. The other contestants seemed tired of him. If I were in the killing game-“

“-He’d be dead by now. We know that, you say that in every single trial after the protagonist finds out it’s not him.” Amami interrupted, laughing at the end of his sentence.

“I know, he annoys me that much.” Shinguji said

“Well, you do have a point Korekiyo.”

I saw Amami pull out two cigarettes from a box. He put one in his mouth and offered the other one to Shinguji, who shook his head no. Amami shrugged and lit the cigarette in his mouth. He started smoking for a second before Shinguji said something.

“Don’t you think your dad notices his cigarettes are missing?”

“Nope. That guy notices nothing that isn’t on a screen. And he has the nerve to tell me that I’m too distracted.”

Shinguji laughed, never really heard him do that before. Ugh why do they act like a married couple. Suddenly, Shinguji leaned into Amami, putting his hand over his mouth, which was kind of stupid considering he has a mask on.

Rantaro’s POV:

“So we’re just gonna pretend that we don’t notice Momota peering over the electrical box?” Korekiyo whispered to me.

“Yep.” I said, exhaling the smoke from my cigarette.

“Hey, do you mind if I come over your house? I know Miyadera going to be a bitch about something when I get home.” Korekiyo asked

“Sure, whenever your sister’s being a bitch you can come to my place. But that would probably be a lot of times you’d visit my house since she’s a bitch throughout the year.” I said to him.

//

Maki’s POV:

I try to ignore Kaito on my way to find Kokichi, but he can’t possibly take a hint that I’m not interested in talking to him, or anyone for that matter.

“No I’m telling you Maki, they’re dating!” Kaito yelled  
“Ok and why should I care?” I said  
“Because Maki, if they are it’s gonna make me uncomfortable!”  
“Ugh you’re such a dick. If they bother you that much than, I don’t know, transfer? It’s not like anyone would care.” I stopped walking to face him, “Now can you leave me alone? I’m in the middle of doing something.”  
“Doing what?” He asked  
“None of your business.” I said harshly

I guess he finally took the hint, he stopped following me and I continued on my way.  
//  
After asking Amami and Shinguji where Kokichi was, I headed that way. I wish the headmaster didn’t interrupt me. Me and Kokichi could’ve been out the door by now. I went into English class and saw Kokichi on the floor gathering his stuff.

“Jeez Kokichi are you okay? Do you need help?” I exclaimed  
“No I’m almost done. Hold on”   
He picked up his last pencil before jumping back up on his feet.  
“Sorry for keeping you waiting. We can go now.”  
//  
The walk to home was quieter than usual, and it wasn’t the comfortable silence I enjoyed. I, surprisingly, decided to break that silence.

“So what happened in English class?” I asked

“I tripped on my shoe laces.” Kokichi explained  
“And no one helped?”  
“No, everyone was out the door by then.”  
“Where was the teacher?”  
“She went to to the bathroom. Everyone left when it was time to go instead of waiting for her instructions.”  
“Oh well that makes sense. Sorry I wasn’t there to help you Kokichi.”  
“No it’s fine,” He said while looking down “I should’ve tied my shoes when I had the chance...”  
We continued to walk, not breaking the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give in to the “let’s skip class on the rooftop” trope? Yeah 😔 Anyways, sorry for forgetting about this. I got sidetracked. I should be able to update more often since I’m on break.


	3. Last Words of a Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Kokichi watch Chapter 4 ig 🙄🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit no rantaro pov 😲☝️ this is a first. ok but i SWEAR on everything i own i’ll post more often. i’m thinking every friday but it could change. but for now expect fridays lol. also expect headcanon chapter soon ^^ i mean i already have it typed out i just need to fix some things

Kokichi’s POV:

I wait in my room for Maki. Right now she’s helping one of the kids with their homework. Usually we watch episodes of Danganronpa together, and we don’t start until we’re sure there’s nothing else that’ll possibly interrupt us. I start to think about Kaede’s bet. I hope she’s not right about the lumberjack being the blackened. I can already see her taunting Shuichi and me, like she always does when she’s right.

“Ok, just call me if you need anymore help ‘kay?” I hear Maki’s voice say as she closes the door behind her.

“Sorry, Koda’s homework took longer than expected.” Maki said sincerely.

“It’s fine! Let’s just tune in! We probably didn’t even miss that much!” I stated.

I turned on the TV and immediately became absorbed.

‘Why does everyone think it’s me?! I was the closest person to Ren! I would never kill him!’ Takeshi Sakamoto, the Ultimate Comedian, argued.

‘Oh please, like we’re gonna buy that! Cut the crap Sakamoto! We all know it was you! We found your bracelet right where his body was found, but you still had nothing to do with it?! Really?’ Naomi Watanabe, Ultimate Radio Host, argued back.

‘Naomi please! This is no place for profanities!This is serious!’ Ichiro Sano, Ultimate Cyclist, interrupted.

‘Don’t tell me what to do you waste of space! I’m sick of this! I just want to get this over with!’

‘That comment wasn’t needed...’

I heard my phone buzz. I look to see a message from Miu.

Miu: ‘Naomi’s insults are so rude... If I we’re in Danganronpa, I would never insult anyone during a trial!’

Me: ‘ikr!’

“Who was that?” Maki asked me  
“Oh it was just Miu.”  
“‘Mkay.”

We turned our attention to the TV again, seeing the arguments and insults worsen. I heard insults being thrown at everyone in the room.

‘Dirtbag!’  
‘Pig!’  
‘Slut!’  
‘Ultimate Bitch!’  
‘Worthless American!’

Okay, they didn’t worsen that much. As soon as I turn my head away from my TV screen, I heard a cry coming from it.

‘GUYS! PLEASE STOP! I KNOW WHO IT IS! IF I TELL YOU WILL YOU STOP?!’ The Ultimate Lumberjack yelled.

‘...Sure Akira, go ahead.’

‘It was...’

Please don’t let it be you. Please don’t let it be you. Please don’t let it be you. Please don’t let it be-

‘Me. I killed Ren.’

Me and Maki groan at the same time. She puts her hands on her face and says, “Why do they always do this?! Does the buff character always have to die in Chapter 4? They’ve been doing this since Season 1!”

“It’s getting so old!” I complain. My phone pings, I pick it up to see two messages from Kaede and Rantaro.

Kaede: Ha! Told you so! XD

Rantaro: i expect that avocado plush in my hands by friday~

Me: ugh whatever!! >:(

“You bet on the blackened again didn’t you?” Maki asked me.  
“Yeah...” I responded  
“You lost again, didn’t you?”  
“...Yeah...”  
She pats me on the back. “It’s okay. At least you tried.”

‘Why’d you do it Akira!’

‘Because I had no choice! He was trying to kill me! It’s not my fault! You believe me, right Sakamoto?!’

Sakamoto goes quiet.

‘If it makes you feel any better, he said he wanted you to have this...’   
He gives him Ren’s track jacket. Tears start to well in Sakamoto’s eyes.

‘I’m sorry everyone! Please, forgive me one day!’

Kaede: ‘Ugh! This is getting cringy! Can they hurry up and execute him already?!’

Just as Kaede said it, his execution came up. Being chopped up by trees, kinda brutal. I cringed at the sight then turned off the TV. I got another message but this time it was from Shuichi.

Shuichi: DID YOU SEE THAT??? BRUTAL AM I RIGHT??!!

Kaede: Eh we’ve seen worse

Korekiyo: Nothing compared to Owada’s

Me: yeah, i never cringe at executions but this one was so grossss :((

Shuichi: Eh, I have yet to see one I find gross.

Shuichi’s kinda creeping me out but it’s whatever. Not a big deal, I guess... I go to my bed, my eyes start to get heavy, and I start to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all pllzzzzzz tell me if korekiyo maki and miu’s backstory is canon in pregame too i don’t feel like changing anything but i don’t want to make this story more of a mess than it already is,,,,


	4. Some Say That Hell is Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsumugi stays up i guess lol idk i’m not good at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe i forgot about this book lol. anyways this is a pretty short chapter, sorry :-(

Tsumugi’s POV:

Well that trial is over. Finally, I was starting to get bored. I took off my glasses and started to clean up before I went to bed. There’s sewing thread all over my bed, needles sticking out, wig hair all over my room. 

I was about to turn my TV off when I heard a familiar voice coming from the screen

“Hey you! Do you want to be a cast member of Danganronpa 52? Of course you do, who wouldn’t?”

I focused on the black and white bear in front of me, listening to every bit of information he said.

“I’m pleased to announce that Team Danganronpa is hosting auditions for Danganronpa V2— name coming soon.”

‘Auditions? Already?!’ I thought to myself. Am I dreaming, usually they hold auditions after Trial 5. Why would they- It doesn’t matter, I’m overthinking it.

“16 of you lucky teenagers will have a chance to be on the big screen, and one of you lucky students has the opportunity to be Junko Enoshima, the 52nd!”

I could already hear the groans from other Danganronpa fans. Most people hate it when Junko makes an appearance in Danganronpa, but I love it! The power she holds, it’s astounding. What if it’s me, what if I get to be Junko the 52nd? That would be too good to be true!

“Well, what are you waiting for? Send in those video auditions! All you need to state is your contestant number, your name, the Ultimate you want to have, and a reason why you should be on Danganronpa! Don’t disappoint us, buh-bye!” And with that, Monokuma signed off.

I quickly packed up the rest of my things, feeling giddy. I’ll do my audition tomorrow after school, I already selected my Ultimate. I’ll be the Ultimate Cosplayer. Imagine me, Tsumugi Shirogane, being the Ultimate Cosplayer and possibly Junko Enoshima the 52nd! That would be my dream come true, it would be like heaven to me!

I went to sleep, dreaming about being in the 52nd killing game.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway that’s all i got for now but i think i’ll post my hcs. criticism’s always welcome ^^


End file.
